Star
by Chocolate Bunny of Hell
Summary: Gemma Star has always wanted to be a TIE pilot. Now she hears stories about Madame Director Isard and Admiral Daala, and thinks that she can achieve her dream. But can she make it past the flyboys' nasty opinions of women? Chapter 2 is up!
1. Part 1

Well, Lisa keeps writing One-Eighty-Worst stories, and I will not be left out! This is my almost female-superiorist (I made that up. Sounds real, huh?) story about a girl in the Imperial Navy. Daala did it! Iceheart did it! Tavira did it! So me too! (Also, Feylis was training to be a TIE pilot before joining the Rogues.)   
  
Title: Star  
Rating: PG-13 (this is the one 181st, not Rogue Squadron!)  
Author: Anne, Guild Girl.  
Summary: Gemma Star wanted to be a TIE pilot since she was little. Now, she hears stories of Madame Director Isard and Admiral Daala, and she thinks she can achieve her dream. She knows she's a hot pilot, but can she get past the flyboys' nasty opinions of women?  
Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. However, if George felt like giving it to me...  
  
Star  
Gemma looked around the admissions office, a bit nervous, as a thousand worries flew through her mind. An admissions officer walked up, breaking her reverie.   
"May I help you? Looking for your brother, perhaps?"  
"No, I want to enlist to Starfighter Acadamy." The officer, a name tag identifying him as a Lieutenant Larse, gave her an odd look.  
"Is this a prank? I can easily call CorSec." Gemma gave him her most withering look. She decided to think of him as Lietenant "Arse" unless he redeemed himself very soon.   
"No, I want to enlist. Admiral Daala did it. I can too." Lieutenant Arse looked flustered.   
"But she was Grand Moff Tarkin's- never mind. Do you have any idea how hard it'll be? You'd have to shave your head and do weight training and-"  
"I already work out, and I don't give a d*** about my hair." Lieutenant Arse looked utterly amazed at the short, attractive, delicate-looking blonde's strong language. "And, my older brother told me that being short is an atvantage for a fighter pilot. I'll grow my hair back when I'm an officer."  
"I'll send you to testing." said Lieutentant Arse doubtfully. "Good Luck. You'll need it."  
***************  
Over the next week or so, Gemma went through the most rigorous testing she had ever been through. She had always been good at dates and such, but the academic portion was still incredibly hard. Flying was another story. She felt so good while flying. She was pretty sure she'd be accepted; she knew she did well on the academics, and she shot down the majority of the other cadets in the sims. Gemma waited for "Results Day" as anxiously as all the others.  
*****************  
Captain Turr Phennir wondered why his commanding officer had summoned him. He didn't think he did anything wrong, but with Major Fel, you could never tell.   
"Captain Phennir," Major Fel began, "One of the cadet candidates shows great promise, Cadet Star."  
"Are we going to take him, sir?"   
"There is a problem. Cadet Star is a woman."  
"They let her in?!"  
"Apparently, she kept mentioning that Admiral Daala had done it."  
"Oh. I guess they didn't want her to find out about Daala and Tarkin."  
"Exactly. Would you mind if I placed her in your squadron? She might be a good asset after the losses at Morravia . I believe that your men would be best able to adjust to a woman in their squadron."  
"Yes, sir."  
"Dismissed."  
*************** 


	2. Part 2

Star  
  
Pt. 2  
  
By the Dathomiri Chick  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS!!! Are you happy, evil, accurrsed,  
lawyers of George Lucas?  
  
***************  
Gemma looked at the lists of washouts carefully, hoping that her name   
wasn't on it. The petite blonde with intelligent gray eyes had noted that the other   
canidates, being men, were crowded around the lists of canidates who had made  
it, and the lucky ones' assignments. She scanned the washout list and not seeing  
her name on it, didn't let a shout of joy slip, but rather a slight smile. It wouldn't  
do to show any emotion in front of the others. She didn't quite understand why   
she couldn't, but just knew she must never show emotion. A little creepy, perhaps,  
but emotion shows vulneribility. She had known that from all of her mother's lady-  
lessons, her mother the proper lady.   
  
*flashback*  
"Gemma, don't sit like that. It makes you look like a boy."  
"Mother, none of the boys I know sit like this. They sit like this," she   
said slouching into the chair that she had earlier tossed her feet over the sides of  
carelessly, a most comfortable position in which to read her book about TIE fighters.  
"Gemma, DO not talk back to me! And I don't want you reading that   
book. I don't want you to get ideas about joining the military."  
"Mother! Dad says that there is nothing more honorable than serving   
the Empire! Carn is the Emporer's army," she said angrily, speaking of her   
favorite brother. "He's the best lieutenant there ever was, too." she added softly,  
thinking of her brother flying his TIE in the 6/37.  
"Go to your room," her mother said coldly. "And don't read any more of  
this... trash." Her mother took Gemma's book and, with a look of distaste, threw it  
in the garbage chute.  
*end flashback*  
  
Gemma sighed as she thought of Carn. She had spent so much time with  
him when they were growing up. He had been 5 years older than she was, so she  
was just his "cute little sister" and he had never minded when she bothered him,  
even in front of his friends. Carn had died a year ago, as a proud son of the Empire.  
Gemma inwardly scolded herself for thinking such gloomy thoughts when  
she should be finding out what her assignment is. She pushed into the group in   
front of the list and searched for her name. She found it, but didn't react when she   
read her assignment.  
Gemma Star, the flyGIRL had made it into the Emporer's elites. The 181st  
Fighter group. The 6/181, to be precise. Commanded by Turr Phennir. She_was_  
in_Colonal_Soontir_Fel's_wing.  
She was jolted out of her awed musings by the cruel, taunting voice of   
another cadet (cadet now, not a canidate!) "So, Shooting Star, did you find your  
name? Maybe you'd have better luck on the washout list, Shooting B****."  
"Actually, Canidate Garen," she sneered, accentuating the canidate, "I'm  
in the 4/181st. What squadron are you in? Did you find your name? I'm sure you'd  
easily find on the washout list."  
He sneered back. "So am I, Shooting B****. And I will do everything I can   
to make sure you are out of my squadron faster than a 'shooting star'. And faster   
than you get a customer on the street."  
Garen turned purposefully on his heel and left. Gemma heard a few   
snickers. "You go, Shooting Star," said a Cadet Haran, "Shoot Garen down. Just   
like you do in the sims."  
  
-To be Continued...  
  
Okay, that chapter was dark. More will come! The romance is later. 


End file.
